Merge of Both Worlds
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: A co-fic I'm working on with my good pal, SuperSaiyanCrash, so far he's done most of the work, so credit is where credit belongs. After Quartzmon's defeat and the heroic Digimon all sent to Shoutmon's world, things seriously take a messed up turn as a new evil fuses the Digimon heroes with the heroes of Pokepark.
1. Two Worlds Become One

Chapter 1: Two Worlds Become One

It had been over a year since the Gumdramon had defeated Quartzmon, with the help of the heroic Digimon from the alternate eras and timelines.

With no more evil about, the Digimon could enjoy a time of peace again, well, until another Digimon of darkness would show their face and wreak mayhem.

During that peace, the female Digimon found a hot spring, which somehow gave them human features and tricked the boys into the springs, giving them male features.

Nevertheless, the males were able to hide their 'male regions' in protective sheaths, while the female Digimon were unable to hide their now exposed breasts, but could hide their vaginas.

And Since then, they all had been living with each other ever since.

Meanwhile, in another world, a year had passed.

The Pokémon managed to save Wish Park from being swallowed by darkness, and like the Digimon heroes, the Pokémon found a way to give them human genders as well as well as pleasing features.

And with this, Pokémon began to have couples despite them being different types.

These Pokémon lived in Poke Park, a park where Pokémon could have some fun and games, like races, challenges and Battles.

But while everyone slept, a sinister plot had been hatched.

In the darkness, two silhouettes from different worlds were seen on some cliff slides and held up their hands, clicking their fingers before darkness consumed both worlds.

"Hey, wake up, Guilmon! Wake up!" Came a voice as Guilmon opened his eyes to a new morning.

"Hey, Agumon." Guilmon said, addressing to the voice, before asking. "It's a bit early isn't it?"

"Guilmon, don't be alarmed but look at yourself." Agumon's voice came from behind him.

"What are you...?" Guilmon began before he saw his hands.

His skin now yellow.

Shocked, Guilmon raced to a nearby river to see his reflection.

He still had his body the same, but his skin was now yellow, even his stomach and his black markings became brown.

His eyes had some black tips on it and, most stunning to him was the red cheeks on his face.

"M... MY BODY! WHAT HAPPENED TO..." He called out in panic, before turning around saw that his tail had stretched out and was shaped like a thunderbolt. "AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

"I don't know!" Agumon said from behind him, before saying. "But you're not the only one."

Guilmon turned around to see his friend, who also changed.

Agumon now had two horns on both sides of his head and was now a brighter shade of orange, apart from a yellow stomach.

Orange and blue wings had grown from his back, while his tail had expanded as a fire flickered brightly upon the tip.

"What is happening to us?" Guilmon asked in worry.

"I dunno!" Agumon said also panicking.

But then...

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Guilmon suddenly said, making him quickly his mouth, before he slowly removed his hands and asked in confusion. "Did that came out of my mouth?"

Some roars came out of Agumon's mouth in reply, before he covered his mouth too.

"Who... Who did that?" Agumon questioned, only to roar again saying, in which Agumon yelled out mentally 'Who are you? Get out of my body?'

"Me? You're in my body!" Agumon then called out.

'And whoever you are, get out!' Guilmon yelled to the other being inside his body.

"And how can I when I don't know HOW?" The voice said from Guilmon's mouth.

"Pikachu! The PokéPark! What happened to it?" The voice coming from Agumon's mouth as they recognized their surroundings.

"It's fused, Charizard. What have you two done?" The voice known as Pikachu came from Guilmon's mouth demanded.

"Us? We haven't done anything!" Guilmon replied, upset of being accused for nothing he did.

"So don't go accusing us for something we never did! For all we know, you could have done this" Agumon snapped.

"Agumon! Guilmon!" Veemon's voice came from the surrounding, before the 'V' marked Digimon asked. "Is that you?"

"Veemon?" Agumon turned to see his friend and had to ask. "Is that you?"

Veemon came out of the bushes, revealing his new appearance.

His skin was still the same blue but now strange green appendages were coming out of his arms.

His head taken on a new shape, as red markings appeared across his eyes, while a red stripe appeared across his belly.

But most astonishing was his tail; it changed to look more bush like as it spread out.

"Sceptile? Is that you?" Charizard's voice came out from Agumon's mouth.

"Yes it's me." Sceptile's voice came from Veemon, before Sceptile said. "And something strange is happening. Our world is merging with another."

Veemon then covered his mouth and mentally asked. 'Worlds? Merging? What do you mean?'

"You mean something is happening?" Guilmon spoke.

"I think so. I mean that rock place should not be in the Digital World." Agumon then pointed out in reply, in which Guilmon and Veemon turned to see a huge rock face, which was seen in Poképark that had both legendary Pokemon on it.

"But who could be behind all of this?" Pikachu's voice asked from Guilmon's mouth.

"I don't know." Sceptile's voice came from Veemon in reply.

"Guys!" Patamon called out as he came in, who seemed like himself but had some red spots on his back, a yellow stomach and muzzle.

"It's happening all over. Many Digimon has taken on some strange forms." Patamon stated in worry.

"You mean it's not just us?" Agumon asked.

And then Charizard spoke to Patamon.

"Cyndaquil, you've taken on a cute form." He said while chuckling.

"Very funny, Charizard!" Cyndaquil's voice said from Patamon.

"You know, that is gonna be really annoying, having two voices inside you." Patamon said in his own voice.

"So who are you? And why are you in my body?" Guilmon questioned the being inside his body.

"My name is Pikachu and I am the hero of PokéPark." Pikachu replied from within Guilmon's body, before asking. "And who are you?"

"Guilmon, a Digimon and bearer of the Digital Hazard mark." Guilmon told Pikachu.

"Charizard, the strongest form of Charmander." Charizard said from Agumon's voice.

"Agumon" Agumon then said in reply.

After the others introduced themselves, a startling feeling came to all of them.

"The girls! "Lucario, Blaziken, Snivy and Skitty! Are they ok?" Pikachu asked in concern.

"Don't know. But I bet they would've fused with some of these 'Digimon' too." Sceptile replied.

"Renamon, Biyomon, AquaVeemon and Gatomon!" Guilmon said, before asking. "You don't think...?"

And they got their answer seconds later when then they heard some screams in the distance.

"Well there's your answer. Come on!" Veemon called out.

-Elsewhere-

Renamon, Biyomon, AquaVeemon and Gatomon were now shocked by their new appearance.

Renamon's fur was now blue, expect for the fur on her chest and stomach areas, which was a cream colour, as a spike appeared between her breasts, while some black loopy 'ears' hung behind her head.

Biyomon feathers were now red and had some yellow hair on the back of her feet and hands.

AquaVeemon was now green, her stomach and muzzle yellow, while strange green stuff stuck out of her neck.

Gatomon's forehead and ears were now pink, while the rest of her body was completely yellow.

And a small ball hung on the end of her tail.

"W...What happened to us?" Biyomon asked in panic while looking down on herself.

"We... We have changed. But how?" AquaVeemon asked in reply.

Gatomon calmed down and then said. "Something must have happened when we fall asleep. Maybe someone fused our world with another. And then..."

"You mean... we're stuck like this?" a voice came out of Gatomon's lips, which made her cover her mouth in surprise.

"Even if we fused, our voices didn't?" The female voice came out of Renamon's mouth told her friends, causing the vixen Digimon to mentally question the voice inside her. 'Who said that? Who are you?'

"Girls!" Agumon called as he and the other guys ran in.

"Are you...?" Veemon began to say, but the let out a 'whoa!' as they checked out the girls' new appearances.

"You too?" The girls asked, also shocked to see the boys' changes as well.

"Lucario, are you ok?" Pikachu's voice came from Guilmon's mouth.

"Pikachu, I am fine, but this is so sudden. I fused with this total female of a fox while you fused with a weird dinosaur." Lucario's voice came out of Renamon's voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Guilmon and Renamon said together in suspicion.

"Charizard, something is happening to us." Blaziken's voice came from Biyomon's mouth.

"Yes, someone must be behind all of this." Charizard theorized from inside Agumon.

"Stop it, this is getting annoying!" Agumon exclaimed, getting cross of having two voices inside him.

"Well you gotta live by it because unless we can find a way to separate our worlds back, I'm afraid we're stuck like this." Sceptile said from within Veemon.

"There must be a way to get us all back to normal." Snivy's voice came from AquaVeemon.

"Shoutmon!" Veemon said, getting everyone's attention, before explaining. "The Digimon King. Maybe he might know what's going on."

"Yeah, we better head to the castle and get some help." AquaVeemon said.

They soon made their way to the castle, however, on the way there, Guilmon and Renamon lagged behind, before Renamon tripped and fell down, only for Guilmon to stop and catch her in his strong arms.

"Are you alright?" Guilmon asked.

"I am alright..." Renamon replied, before looking into Guilmon's eyes.

As soon as they looked in each other eyes, they both had that feeling inside them making them feel warm and nice, making them blush.

Not to mention they could also feel Pikachu and Lucario feelings the same way towards each other.

They broke the hug feeling embarrassed and looked a little uncertain.

"Ahem, shall we get going?" Pikachu asked from within Guilmon.

"O... Of course" Lucario immediately replied within Renamon.

And soon, they had made their way to the castle of Shoutmon, the Digimon King and leader of the Fusion Fighters.

To be continued...


	2. The Crisis

Chapter 2: The Crisis

"Guys! Guys!" Gumdramon called out, came rushing into the throne room where Shoutmon and Lunamon were, in which his skin was now blue and had a green leaf bulb growing out of his back.

"It is happening everywhere." Gumdramon told his friends.

"I know." Shoutmon replied as he turned around and said, showing his new form "It's happening to us too."

Shoutmon was no longer the familiar red he once was, but now green.

A light green on his head and arms, but darker on the lower parts of his body as little wings adorned his back, while Lunamon was now pink all over and she now had a tail.

"This is crazy!" Gumdramon stated, before the 'X' scarred dragon Digimon began to say. "Our world and all of us are fused with another world and the beings of it. And what's more..."

"The beings' voices are coming out of our mouths. Yes, we know. And it is frightening." Lunamon said, finishing Gumdramon's sentence.

All of a sudden, Gumdramon spoke in a different voice and asked. "Celebi? Mew? Is that you two in there?"

And this made Gumdramon cover his mouth.

"Yes, it's us." A voice from Lunamon's mouth replied.

"And we are close on discovering on who is behind all of this." The other voice in Shoutmon added.

'Celebi?' Shoutmon mentally said to the being inside him, before asking curiously. "You're not a Digimon are you?"

"No. We are Pokémon." Celebi's replied through Shoutmon's mouth, before gazing at Lunamon and saying. "And within your mate is Mew, my wife."

"Wife?" Shoutmon and Lunamon asked, a little surprised, but then again, they were the King and Queen of the Digital World and basically husband and wife.

"And bare with us, we're trying to find out who is all of this in your being. Bulbasaur, we need Pikachu's help again." Mew spoke from Lunamon.

"Speaking of Pikachu, he's inside a dinosaur and just outside." Bulbasaur said through Gumdramon's mouth.

"Ahem." Gumdraon coughed, getting his voice back, before saying. "Guilmon and the others are here."

"Bring them in." Shoutmon instructed, before saying to his friend. "We've got to work together on this one."

As soon as the heroes and heroines got together, they sat down around the table in the throne room to talk.

"So, we all fused with beings called Pokémon? And someone merged our world with theirs'. How did they do it?" Agumon questioned.

"I don't know." Shoutmon replied, shaking his head, before saying. "But we do know this. The Pokémon we fused with are still alive inside our bodies."

Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, AquaVeemon, Guilmon and Renamon gasped from the news as they looked down on their stomachs, knowing another soul and life was inside them all.

"No! We're not in your stomachs, you idiots! We're in your minds!" Cyndaquil called out from Patamon's mouth in an irritated tone.

"Hey!" Patamon then yelled, before demanding. "Who're you calling idiots!?"

'In our minds?' Veemon mentally asked Sceptile.

'Yes. Somehow we're trapped in your minds. We can speak through you and our features have fused together.' Sceptile mentally replied within Veemon.

"But we cannot control your bodies. But while you may have control but we can still speak to you all." Charizard told his friends though Agumon.

"This is freaky." Gumdramon said.

"I can only think of one Pokémon who could've done this." Mew spoke from Lunamon, before stating in anger. "My clone... Mewtwo!"

"What!?" The Pokémon all said from their respective Digimon's mouths.

"But you and Pikachu kicked him out a while ago!" Snivy stated from AquaVeemon's mouth.

Having to know, Renamon spoke up and asked curiously. "I'm sorry to ask, but who's Mewtwo? Is he a villain in your world?"

"Yes. Not long ago, Mewtwo hated fun and games so he tried to conquer PokéPark using fear, misery and hatred" Lucario spoke from within Renamon.

"And I had to defeat him while Mew managed to undo his plan." Pikachu spoke from within Guilmon.

"But what if he wasn't the one doing this?" Biyomon asked.

"It's a possibility but we're not certain." Shoutmon replied, before he questioned. "Besides, which Digimon do we know can mess with dimensions and other worlds?"

"I suggest we all get to know one and another better for the time being while me, Mew, Shoutmon and Lunamon find out who is behind all of this." Celebi spoke within Shoutmon.

"Alright." All the Digimon said, with the Pokémon inside them agreeing.

"But I am a little afraid of this Mewtwo character." Biyomon said, before stating. "He sounds a bit like Myostistimon and Devimon combined into one."

"Well if he did do this, and merged with a Digimon, we will stop him!" Agumon said in a determined tone, placing his arms on Biyomon's shoulders to comfort her, before he said. "And I promise to protect you Biyomon."

Biyomon nodded in reply, as she blushed, happy to have such a strong and caring mate, but then realized something.

'Blaziken? Are you blushing as well?' She mentally asked the Pokémon inside her.

'Charizard? Are you crushing on Blaziken?' Agumon mentally asked cheekily.

"S... Shut up, Agumon!" Charizard snapped back mentally as he blushed, before saying. "You're making me look bad in front of Blaziken!"

"Charizard..." Blaziken spoke from Biyomon's mouth, surprised by Charizard's feelings towards her.

"Meeting dismissed." Shoutmon then said as he and Lunamon went to their quarters.

"You know..." Guilmon said as he crossed his arms, before the bearer of the Hazard mark theorized. "Maybe we would know more of our Pokémon 'allies' better if we actually see their faces."

"There is a way." A voice said, in which they all turned to see Gabumon and Gaomon there.

Gabumon still looked the same; expect his face was now blue, while a shorter tail had replaced his own.

But most noticeable was the fact he had a giant shell on his back, as water cannons grew out of his back.

Gaomon, on the other hand, was now brown and had red boxing gloves and was wearing shorts and a vest.

"There is, Gabumon?" Agumon asked, surprised to see his friend, before Charizard said through Agumon. "Hello, Blastoise and Hitmonchan."

"Surprised that you noticed us in these bodies." Blastoise said from Gabumon's mouth.

Gabumon cleared his throat and then said. "Well, Gaomon managed to find a way to make a machine which can travel to the inside of our minds and talk to the Pokémon trapped within."

"Can you really do that?" Gatomon asked in amazement from the chance to meet the Pokémon inside her.

"Yes, because Blastoise is a genius." Hitmonchan replied through Gaomon.

"Take us there!" Gumdramon immediately requested.

-A while later-

All the Digimon were standing around a throne connected to a helmet and some computers, before Gaomon explained. "The computers can help connect your spirits to your minds. That way you can go and meet the Pokemon inside there."

"Is it safe?" Veemon asked, not wanting the machine to fry his brain or AquaVeemon to be harmed in anyway.

"There is a time limit of 1 minute or so. So get the answers you're looking for and get along and then you return back to your body." Gabumon replied, in which Veemon then asked. "So who goes first?"

"I guess I'll go." Guilmon said, heading towards the chair, before he stated. "Besides, I think the Pokémon within me is pretty heroic."

"All right, but be careful" Renamon told Guilmon in worry for his wellbeing.

"Tell Pikachu I will see him soon." Lucario then said from Renamon's mouth.

"Sure." Guilmon replied, before he sat on the throne and put the helmet on his head.

'Pikachu, I'm coming to see you.' Guilmon mentally told Pikachu, who replied in a friendly tone. "Good. Because I wanted to meet you too."

"Alright then. Here we go!" Blastoise called out as Gabumon typed on the keyboards and went to work.

Then, everything went dark for Guilmon.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

When Guilmon's sight returned he found himself in a bizarre place.

He was standing inside his mind and when he looked around, he was shocked to see half of his mind was his red while the other half was yellow, the area covered in the familiar Hazard Symbol that adorned his chest.

"Is this my mind?" Guilmon asked himself out loud as he walked around, before finding himself standing in peanut butter spread and said. "Yeah, it sure is my mind."

He then saw that his skin was back to it's usual red colour and his body contained no traces of Pokémon.

No yellow, no thunderbolt tail, he was back to his normal self.

But he knew it would be temporarily as when he returned from his inner journey, his skin and body would still have merged with Pikachu.

He then saw a giant photo resting against the wall, it was of Renamon, fully naked and winking as hearts flew around her, with a signature saying: 'To my mate and love, Guilmon'.

Guilmon blushed as he was aware of his crush for the fox Dfigimon but he was unsure how to bring out his feelings.

Then on the other side of the mind, he saw a statue of a figure he had never seen before, but recognizing the colours and black back ears; he could tell that it was Lucario's statue.

"She really does look like Renamon." Guilmon said.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Came a voice, in which Guilmon turned to see a small creature with black eyes, red cheeks and a thunderbolt shaped tail, tied up to some red and yellow vines.

"Are you, Pikachu?" Guilmon asked, running towards him.

"Yes. Are you're Guilmon?" asked Pikachu in reply.

"I am and look, we don't have much time. Why don't we get to know ourselves before the time limit expires." Guilmon told Pikachu, who nodded in agreement, before saying. "Right and I cannot move right now because I am trapped in your mind but I can speak and use my attacks through you."

"I can tell you're heroic. Tell me about yourself. What's this about PokéPark?" Guilmon asked.

Pikachu explained his whole story, how he, Piplup, Charmander and Chikorita were brought to PokePark by Mew to save it from being crashed by the Sky Pavilion.

Then he and his allies, Snivy, Oshawot and Tepig working together to try to save Wish Park as Darkrai tried to enslave them all in there.

And finally, Pikachu told Guilmon about the battle against Mewtwo who tried to conquer PokéPark by spreading his hatred and fear through his friends, but due to him befriending them all and with Mew's help, he was about to defeat Mewtwo but did not finish him off as he had hope he would change his ways.

With Pikachu's tale finished, Guilmon then explained about his adventures, his Tamers, his friends, and his final battle against the D-Reaper, before returning back from the Digital World, only to soon face Parisimon, a Digimon parasite that manipulated Locomon and Rika into doing his dirty work, before sending an army of Parisimon from the Digital World, which he and Takato defeated using all of Gallantmon's power.

And when Pikachu asked about his relationship to Renamon, Guilmon blushed a lot.

"We're just good friends but somehow..." he said in a very quiet and embarrassed tone, before saying. "I just wish we were more than that. I mean, after the spring, she looks so beautiful and even dare I say it, sexy. I do have feelings for her but I don't know what..."

Pikachu interrupted and asked. "Is it love?"

Which surprised Guilmon at this, but he nodded, knowing it to be the truth.

"I am not surprised. I feel the same way towards the girl Lucario whom I met during my fight against Mewtwo." Pikachu told Guilmon.

"Listen, whoever we are up against, I'm gonna need your help." Guilmon said, before saying. "I know we haven't exactly got off at a good start at first but we need each other in order to save both worlds."

"I agree." Pikachu replied, before he requested. "But you got to promise me you'll protect Lucario for me."

"Same goes for you to help me protect Renamon." Guilmon said in reply.

"Promised." Both said in unison as they felt their bond become stronger.

But then, Guilmon began to vanish, causing Pikachu to quickly say.

"See ya later. And it would be a honor to fight alongside you."

Guilmon nodded and disappeared.

-Moments later: Back outside his mind-

When he woke up, the helmet was off of his head and he was back in his merged body, in which Patamon asked curiously. "Did it work?"

"Yes it did. I spoke to my little guest and we're all set." Guilmon replied, before he asked. "Who's next?"

Stepping forward, Renamon took in a deep sigh and said. "I guess I will."

As she and Guilmon switched places, Guilmon gave her a reassuring nod, telling her that she'd be fine, which made Renamon smile, knowing she could trust Guilmon as she placed the helmet over her head.

And moments later, she too was out, sitting in the chair, like she was in a meditative state.

-Inside Renamon's mind-

Renamon found herself in her own mind back to her usual self.

Looking around, everything seemed to be in balance as the sky was black; the ground was white, while her shadow looked like a dark mirrored image of her, a BlackRenamon beneath her, as the sun/moon was both colours above, the symbol of balance.

However, Renamon was surprised to see a giant photo of a muscular Guilmon behind, making her blush, before she looked past it and saw Lucario, who was trapped by her mind's vines, in which she approached her and they told each other of their origins, friendships and other's stories.

When Lucario questioned about Guilmon, Renamon blushed and told her. "He is so cute and good-hearted. At first he acts like a little child but now he's really matured and he has saved my life many times, not to mention Rika's. I cannot help but fall in love with him but I am afraid he won't feel the same way."

"I feel the same way about Pikachu as well." Lucario replied, felling empathy towards Renamon, before saying. "But we've got to tell them sooner."

In reply, Renamon nodded, before they continued talking, mostly about the males that mean so much in their lives.

-Many hours later-

Each of the Digimon took turns after Renamon and spoke to their Pokémon partners, getting to know them better and also talk about their mates and how much they want to be with them.

"Well, that's about everyone now." Blastoise said through Gabumon as he turned the machine off, before asking. "So are we all acquainted now?"

"We are. We got to know our Digimon 'allies' well and we agreed to work together to defeat whoever's behind all of this." Charizard said through Agumon.

"And so are we! We're ready to help as well!" Veemon called out in his usual enthusiastic and determined tone.

However, they were interrupted when Gumdramon came in and stated. "Shoutmon and Lunamon have found it out! We now know who is behind all of this and where they are hiding."

"They did?!" everyone asked.

"They did through Celebi's time travel and Mew's telepathy," Gumdramon replied.

"Let's go!" Guilmon said as they all headed towards the throne room to get the answer from the Digimon King himself.


	4. The Mastermind

Chapter 4: The Mastermind

Everyone charged through the door where Shoutmon and Lunamon were and went into their room.

"You got who is behind all of this?" Agumon asked before he noticed Shoutmon and Lunamon glaring at another direction, in which he and the other's turned to see what they are looking at.

A tall white figure was facing his back on them.

The figure in question had a long purple tail that trailed up his stomach, as a mass of flesh connected to the center of his back to the back of his neck.

"You! I should've known it was you." Mew spoke through Lunamon, before saying. "Mewtwo!"

Hearing that shocked all the Digimon as anger filled the Pokemon, in which Patamon asked. "So that's is Mewtwo?"

"Yes, he's the one who tried to conquer PokéPark" Cyndaqulll replied.

"Mewtwo!" Pikachu called from Guilmon's mouth, before questioning his nemesis in anger. "Why are you're doing this? Isn't our world enough?"

Mewtwo only cackled and reached his hand up to his forehead.

"W... What is he doing?" Snivy asked from AquaVeemon's mouth, confused and concerned, as from what she had leant from Snivy, Mewtwo was full of tricks.

But this was a new one as suddenly, Mewtwo pulled his skin off his forehead ripping it off shocking most of everyone.

"He just tore his face off!" Gumdramon said but then he noticed now he has 6 red eyes, filling the 'X' marked Digimon with worry as he could never forget who those wicked eyes belonged to.

And Mewtwo continued to shock everyone as his skin ripped to pieces, suddenly burst into flames, covering his entire body as his form turned more twisted.

This shocked everyone, but then the Digimon caught on as to what was happening.

"Only one Digimon could do that!" Shoutmon called out.

"IT'S QUARTZMON!" Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and Lunamon shouted in union.

Finally, the flames died down and Mewtwo now had a new look.

He now wore a mask with 6 red evil eyes, pale skin, metal poles stabbed through his face, chest and tail, as Digimon/Pokémon souls surged through his exposed chest.

"Well, well, well we meet again, my old foes." Quartzmon said in a twisted form of amusement.

"You!?" Gumdramon questioned in shock, never expecting to see Quartzmon ever again.

"So this thing is Quartzmon?" AquaVeemon asked, this being the first time she had seen the twisted Digimon.

"Yes. And I thought I defeated you!" Gumdramon shouted at the monster that tried to destroy both worlds, only to laugh at him.

"You did, but did you honestly think I would allow you to capture me?" Quartzmon asked in reply.

"What are you talking about?" Gumdramon demanded, before saying. "I saw Tagiru capture you Digi-Egg!"

"Things are not always what they seem. What your human friend caught was only a fraction of my power, just enough to fool you all and enough to keep me alive." Quarztmon explained, shocking everyone.

"And he's partly the reason for this?" Renamon asked.

"Yes. Me and my new partner, Mewtwo were the ones who merged you all and your worlds, all part of our plan to rule over all!" Quartmon announced.

"You cannot do that! Innocent lives will be destroyed." Charizard shouted through Agumon.

"Ha. I already acquired many of their souls." Quartmon said, pointing to his chest, before he exclaimed "And soon, you all will be next!"

"You what!?" Sceptile snarled through Veemon.

"Let those souls go!" Pikachu shouted through Guilmon, before he questioned Mewtwo. "And Mewtwo, why did you fuse with this evil being? Why are you stealing innocent souls!?"

"Well, my little foe..." Mewtwo began to say through Quartzmon, before explaining. "...I actually went along with this. His soul is full of misery, hatred and rage. And with the souls we require, we plan to insert our hatred in them, making them anew and more unwilling to stop us."

"You're nothing but a monster now!" Guilmon snarled.

"You can't just steal Pokémon's lifes as well!" Renamon shouted.

"Oh, and you all will be last, cause once we insert hate and misery into your worlds, we'll do the same to this world and remake it into our liking. A new world created in our image and full of hate!" Quartzmon then exclaimed maniacally.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Veemon said angrily as he got ready to fight.

"Mew." Mewtwo spoke through Quartzmon to Mew, before he stated. "You may have foiled my plans back at Poképark with that little rodent but this time, I will make sure my victory is assured."

"And how do you plan to do that!?" Celebi snarled through Shoutmon.

"Oh you'll see." Mewtwo cackled as he held out his hands, in which 5 strong glass bubbles appeared from his hands.

"Now what are you up to?" Gatomon questioned her new enemy.

"My base is somewhere near the badlands and I'd be expecting you all to come, unless you don't want anything happened to your mates." Quartzmon replied wickedly.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"Grr... Biyomon, run!" Agumon called to Biyomon, before he stated. "Whatever he is planning, he plans to go after you and the girls!"

"Blaziken, you must run! He's planning to use you as bait!" Charizard said through Agumon, concerned for her.

"Gatomon, you gotta leave!" Patamon said defending Gatomon, before Cyndaquill said through Patamon. "You too Skitty. You must escape!"

"Run? No, we're not leaving you!" Biyomon called out in concern.

"And how would you plan to stop them?" Gatomon said.

"Besides, we can fight too!" Blaziken said through Biyomon in a determined tone.

"No. He's too powerful now." Veemon stated, before he said. "So you must run. You too, AquaVeemon!"

"No, we're not leaving!" AquaVeemon replied, determined to fight by Veemon's side and not abandon him.

"Get going, Snivy!" Sceptile snapped through Veemon.

"No!" Snivy shouted in concern.

"Pikachu, I am not leaving you alone with that monster!" Lucario shouted through Renamon to Guilmon.

"He's planning to capture you if you don't. Run, Lucario! We'll try to stop him!" Pikachu called through Guilmon, determined to protect her, as was Guilmon for Renamon, who told the foxy Digimon. "Renamon, Pikachu's right. If you get captured, then I could never forgive myself if he harmed you. Just run!"

"No, I am not running away, not if it means leaving you. Never!" Renamon replied.

"Stop me? I think not!" Mewtwo called out as his eyes glowed purple.

At once, Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon found themselves paralyzed and were incapable of moving.

They tried to fight back but it was too strong.

"No! Let them go!" The girls shouted.

"Not without our prizes!" Quartzmon cackled in wicked glee.

And then with a flick of the fingers, the bubbles expand and, like homing missiles, headed straight at the girls.

Biyomon, Renamon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon and Lunamon had no time to react as the bubbles emerged over them, trapping them inside.

"N... No... Lucario...!" Pikachu tried to say through Guilmon.

But all he could do was watch as the bubbles shrank and trapped the girls inside his body until they were squashed balls.

Quartzmon/Mewtwo then with a finger brought the bubbles back over to them and then put a force field around them so they cannot escape.

"L... Let us out!" Gatomon called out, before the villain let the heroes go of their sheer power as they slumped to the ground.

"So, if you want to see your little mates again..." Quartzmon began to say, before Mewtwo then finished his comrade's sentence. "Come to our base. If you don't, we'll make their suffering endless!"

"Let them go!" Agumon shouted angrily as he managed to get to his feet.

"Veemon, everyone, help!" AquaVeemon cried out.

And with more evil laughs, Quartzmon disappeared, taking the girls with them who cried for help before they were taken away.

"MEWTWO!" Pikachu yelled out, followed by Guilmon, roaring out in rage. "QUARTZMON!"


	5. A Plan

Chapter 5: A Plan

"Damn it! We let him get away with them!" Veemon shouted, banging his fists to the floor in frustration.

"Lunamon... He took her! He... he won't... get away with this!" Shoutmon snarled, trying to fight back his tears.

While all could feel nothing but anger, sorrow and hatred, none were suffering more mentally than Guilmon and Agumon, whose rage was so building up so badly that they were trying to fight it off cause of Megidramon and Skullgreymon.

"Guys, calm down!" Gabumon said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"There was nothing you could do. He overpowered us." Gumdramon replied, ashamed he was unable to protect his friends or defeat Quartzmon.

"But they got away with Gatomon and the others!" Patamon stated.

"And we cannot Digivolve due to the Pokémon in our bodies." Agumon replied, before saying. "Meaning we're powerless!"

Just as all hope seems lost...

"No... Not yet. There's still one chance left." Celebi then said from Shoutmon's mouth.

Most of the Digimon shot up from hearing that, causing Shoutmon to ask the Pokémon inside him. "A chance? What chance?"

"We have a plan." Celebi replied, before Celebi said. "Mew and I did. Before she was kidnapped, we came up with a plan. There's no doubt that Mewtwo and Quartzmon would try to reimage the world to their liking, and they are gonna plan to use our lovers against us."

"What!?" Veemon shouted, infuriated and wooried if anything would happen to AquaVeemon.

"Don't worry. The Pokémon inside your friends are strong." Celebi said, before reassuring. "I'm sure they can fight off any mind control that Mewtwo and Quartzmon try to use on them.

"And remember, your girls are not so weak themselves." Celebi then said.

"Right. So what's the plan?" Charizard asked in reply.

"A giant Spirit Electric Ball!" Celebi replied from Shoutmon as he turned to Guilmon.

"A what?" Guilmon asked in confusion, but then Pikachu spoke through Guilmon.

"That's your big idea? An Spirit Electric Ball?" Pikachu questioned, shocked, before saying. "But I haven't mastered the technique yet and I have to gather a bit from everyone for their joy and love..."

"Expect we are not going to gather bit by bit. We're gonna make the Pokémon and Digimon give us all the energy we got." Sceptile said from Veemon

Wanting to be filled in Agumon asked. "What's a Spirit Electric Ball?"

"Well, it's a techinque which can be used for emergencies." Cyndaquill replied from Patamon, before saying. "And only Pikachu as an Electric-type can do it. He must gather all the energy from others while making an ordinary Electric Ball from his tail and then when it's ready he will throw it at the enemy, defeating it."

'And you think it may work?' Guilmon mentally asked Pikachu.

'I don't know. I haven't mastered it. But I hope it works.' Pikachu replied.

With a newfound determination, Shoutmon announced. "Alright, we have a plan. Now let's head towards the Badland Zone."

"Alright, I can teleport us there now. Hold tight to me and then we be off." Celebi instructed, in which everyone did and then, using Celebi's teleport, they disappeared.

-Meanwhile, with the Digi-girls-

Renamon came to and saw she no longer trapped in that bubble anymore, but now her hands and legs were chained to a wall.

Panic filled her as she looked around and saw the others the others are chained as well.

"Well, at least we're not in those stuffy balls anymore." AquaVeemon said, trying to perk her friends up.

"Where's Quartzmon or Mewtwo or whatever that thing is?" Gatomon asked as she looked around.

"Down here." The sinister voice of darkness told them, in which they all looked down to see Quartzmon sitting on a throne, its shape all warped and twisted.

"And you wouldn't worry. I know they'll come for you. You are all important." Quartzmon said.

"What are you're planning now, Mewtwo?" Lucario snapped from Renamon.

"I was wondering how that little Pika-rat would feel if he was up against you." Mewtwo replied in a wicked tone.

"We would never turn against Charizard and the others!" Blaziken snarled from Biyomon.

"Not alone. But with these you will!" Quartzmon exclaimed as he tore open his stomach again, the cries of agony and fear of the Digimon and Pokemon trapped inside him louder then before, before raw Data began to pour out and then formed into black coloured rings.

"Dark Rings!?" Biyomon gasped in shock, recognizing them, before saying. "Everyone, careful. If those things get on you, you'll fall under their control!"

"Even us?" Skitty asked from Gatomon.

But Skitty was interrupted as Mew then chuckled from Lunamon and then said to her enemies. "You are a fool, Mewtwo. Go ahead and control us. The boys will break your Dark Rings no problem and in the end, you and Quartzmon will fall!"

"I have just enough of your smart mouth, Mew!" Mewtwo snapped in rage, before announcing. "Just watch as I go for the fox and that Lucario inside her first!"

Quartzmon then threw the Dark Ring towards Renamon and it flew straight at her.

"LEAF BLADE!" A voice shouted as the chains were then cut loose, in which Renamon fell to the ground but was caught at the last moment.

The same happened to the other prisoners, only to be caught at the end too.

"What!?" Quartzmon asked in shock from the look at the scene before him.

AquaVeemon opened her eyes to see Veemon, her knight in shining blue armour, had caught her. and on his arms, were leaf-like blades.

"Sceptile! Clever use of the Leaf Blades!" Snivy said, seeing the leaf-like blades emerging from Veemon's arms as AquaVeemon wrapped her arms around Veemon and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're ok, Snivy." Sceptile replied happily, in which Veemon smiled and then asked in reply. "AquaVeemon, are you alright?"

"I am fine. Thank you, Veemon." AquaVeemon replied, hugging Veemon tightly.

"Blaziken!" Biyomon heard a familiar voice say, before she opened her eyes to see Agumon had caught her and was now holding her tight as Charizard spoke. "I'm here!"

"Charizard! Thank you!" Blaziken said as Biyomon hugged Agumon.

"I knew you'd come, Agumon!" Biyomon said joyfully.

"I am glad you're safe, Biyomon!" Agumon happily replied.

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon called out as she hugged Shoutmon, who caught her, and stated in all her honestly. "I knew you'd save us!"

"I'm relieved that you are unharmed." Shoutmon replied as he embraced his mate.

"Are you ok, Mew?" Celebi spoke through Mew, in which Mew happily replied through Lunamon. "I am fine. Thanks, Celebi."

Meanwhile, Patamon had caught Gatomon, but when he realized one of his hands was on her breast, he quickly removed it and said in embarrassment. "Ga... Gatomon, I am sorry"

Gatomon smiled and hugged Patamon, before she replied. "That's alright. I am glad you came to my rescue."

Part of her actually liked the feel of Patamon's hand on her chest.

"Skitty, are you embarrassed by that too?" Cyndaquil asked.

"A bit but my Digimon is mostly anthro. But it's alright." Skitty replied, laughing.

Renamon finally opened her eyes to find Guilmon had caught her, amazed to see electricity was sparking out of his cheeks as he looked down upon her.

"Lucario... Are you alright?" Pikachu asked in concern through Guilmon, in which Lucario replied through Renamon. "I am alright. Thank you for rescuing me Pikachu."

"Renamon, I'm here to save you." Guilmon then said.

Renamon blushed but then hugged Guilmon as she closed her eyes and embraced him. "Guilmon... Thank you for saving me."

Guilmon smiled, seeing Renamon safe, before he turned his attention to Quartzmon who rose from his throne.

"You got here sooner than expected." Quartzmon said in a somewhat impressed tone, before stating. "I was planning to entertain myself by making them fight you."

"You know, that's not happening" Agumon said in a determined tone.

"Quartzmon, Pikachu wishes to talk to Mewtwo." Guilmon said as he helped Renamon to her feet.

Quartzmon then let Mewtwo take over, in which the Psychic-type asked. "Very well. What'd you have to say now?"

"I gave you a second chance. I was hoping you gave up your evil ways, but you haven't." Pikachu spoke through Guilmon, before he demanded. "Tell me. What is the point of all this?"

"Tch. This is not just to take over the world, this is also for revenge." Mewtwo replied, before he stated as he clenched his right hand into a fist "You may have foiled my plans once, but this time, with you merged with that Digimon, he cannot Digivolve, making it more easy for us to crush you!"

"Yeah, but have you forgotten that the bigger they are, the harder they fall? If you and that Quartzmon don't change everything back, then this time, I'm afraid I'm going to destroy you!" Pikachu replied.

"Same goes for us." Charizard said through Agumon as everyone stood by Guilmon, before Gumdramon stated, determined to rid the Digital World of Quartzmon once and for all. "We will stop you this time for sure!"

"And you think you all can? You can't even Digivolve and yet you still think you can win?" Quartzmon questioned.

"We won't know till we try!" Guilmon replied in a determined tone.

"Charge!" Shoutmon exclaimed to his friend as they then all charged at Quartzmon for the final battle, the battle that would determine their fate and the fate of two worlds.


	6. The Final Battle Between Good and Evil

Following Shoutmon's lead, all the Digimon charged at Quartzmon, who he asked as he began to pull his chest open. "You think you can defeat us?"

"Behold our power!" Quartzmon exclaimed as his chest was pulled open fully and more raw Data seeped out before him, which began to grow and reshape itself at an alarming rate, blocking the Digimon and Pokémon form getting past.

And things went from bad to worse, as the Data then took form.

From what they could see the new creature before them had Hydreigon's head, Tyranitar's chest and legs, the tail of a Seviper, Volcarona's wings and the arms of a Marchamp, Kingler, Scyther and a Toxicroak, in which the monstrosity let out a roar of pure fury as it stared down upon the Digimon and Pokémon.

"What do you think of our own Kimeramon creation?" Mewtwo asked as he took over, before saying. "This is just a sample of our combined power. You are no match for what we have next."

It was then the heroes watched as some remaining Data that was scattered across the ground took forms of their own, twisted forms of Digimon and Pokémon forcefully fused together, their minds twisted beyond reason.

But seeing this new army didn't faze Guilmon, as he stepped forward and told his friends. "Pikachu and I will take on Kimeramon. Think you guys can handle the rest?"

"Wait! You want to take on that thing by yourself?" Veemon asked in shock, before saying. "In case you forgot, I fought one of those freaks with my friends and only managed to beat it because I was able to Digivolve to Magnamon."

"Don't worry." Guilmon replied reassuringly, before stating in a determined tone. "I know I can do this with my Pokémon partner."

"Don't forget us." Lucario said through Renamon, surprising him and Pikachu as they stood by his side.

"Renamon..." Guilmon could only say, but as he looked into her eyes, he could see her fighting spirit and her will to never give up in a fight, in which Guilmon nodded his head as he and Renamon prepared to face Kimeramon.

"Guilmon's right. We fought a Quartzmon army before and we can do it again!" Gumdramon stated in a determined tone, ready to fight as he then charged head on, which filled the others with confidence as they then followed the Superstar Digimon and began to strike at Quartzmon's dark army.

Meanwhile, Kimeramon had begun its assault as it unleashed a massive conflagration of dark flames from its mutated maw, causing Guilmon and Renamon to leap out of the way from the explosive power, before they decided to counter attack.

Leaping forward, Guilmon then roared out. "Burning Thunder Sphere!"

"Aura Storm!" Renamon followed up as she unleashed a barrage of shards, encircled in Lucario's aura, which followed alongside the shining energy sphere that was mixed with electricity and fire, however, kimeramon brought up all four arms and took the hit, shocking the pair when they saw their attacks didn't even scratch it in the slightest.

"No way!" Pikachu said from Guilmon, in which Mewtwo chuckled and replied. "I'm afraid so, you pest."

Before Mewtwo then commanded. "Kimeramon, counter and destroy them!"

Obeying, Kimeramon's maw opened again as it unleashed another wave of dark flames at Guilmon and Renamon, who dodged again, however, Mewtwo smirked as Kimeramon opened its maw and an onslaught of tentacles, which upon first glance guessed belonged to Tentacruel, shot forward and wrapped around Guilmon and Renamon, who both cried out as the tentacles began to squeeze and crush them.

"Guilmon! Renamon!" Shoutmon yelled out in concern after destroying a fusion of Scorpiomon and Drapion.

Concerned for his friends, Shoutmon tried to rush over and help, but was blocked by more of Quartzmon's minions, making him groan in frustration.

Meanwhile, as the grip around Guilmon and Renamon continued to tighten, Kimeramon brought the Kingler arm up to Guilmon's head and the Scyther arm to Renamon's throat, planning to destroy the four of them.

"Any last words before Kingler's Guillotine crushes your head, Pikachu?" Mewtwo mocked, however Guilmon only smiled as he allowed Pikachu to take over.

"Just one thing. Pikachuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as Guilmon's body circulated with electricity, which shot up the tentacle and into Kimramon's maw, making Kimeramon roar in agony as the tentacle shattered to pieces.

"What!?" Mewtwo question in disbelief as Guilmon landed on the floor.

"You thought combining us would limit our power, but our friendships have only made us stronger." Renamon stated as she could feel Kimeramon loosen his grip on Renamon somewhat, allowing her to pull out her right hand, which began to glow blue as an arua sphere formed in her hand, before the foxy Digimon exclaimed. "Power Sphere!"

Renamon then unleashed the sphere straight at Kimeramon's head, making it roar out as the attack struck its face, blinding it, as it dropped Renamon who gracefully landed on her feet beside Guilmon.

"How is this possible?" Mewtwo questioned, watching as Kimeramon was being defeated and the army of darkness had been reduced to mere Data scraps.

"Your Kimeramon maybe strong as a whole but you failed to protect it from its weakness." Renamon said, which confused Mewtwo and caused him to ask. "What weakness?"

"At first we thought Kimeramon was impossible to take down, but after seeing how Pikachu's Thunderbolt destroyed that tentacle, it's obvious each individual part of your creation has its weaknesses." Renamon explained.

"What!?" Mewtwo questioned in shock.

"So I'm guessing Kimearmon won't like it if I do this." Veemon then said, before the 'V' marked Digimon exclaimed. "V Leaf Blade!"

Veemon then slashed Kimeramon's chest in a 'V' shape motion, which caused it to roar in pain as a massive scar was left where Veemon had struck it, before the others stepped in.

"Pepper Flamethrower! Blazing Tornado! Flame Bubble!" Agumon, Biyomon and Patamon all called out as Agumon unleashed a devastating wave of flame from his maw, Biyomon created a twister of fire, while Patamon's back was set ablaze and his mouth erupted with a large ball of fire, all the fire stacks consumed Kimeramon, making the abomination roar in sheer agony as its Scyther arm was completely destroyed and Kimeramon was left covered in horrible burn wounds.

However, they watched as the wounds slowly started to heal as pieces of his skin began to peel off, in which Skitty told her friends though Gatomon. "Go for the tail! It's a Seviper tail and that has the Ability Shed Skin!"

"Right!" Gatomon and Shoutmon replied, before Gatomon used her claws as Shoutmon used his mic and slashed through the tail, with the combined power of Skitty and Celebi, causing it to slither for a moment before vanishing, leaving Kimeramon with no way to heal its injuries.

With most of Kimeramon burnt and his body destroyed, Pikachu mentally asked Guilmon. 'Ready to finish this, partner?'

'You bet!' Guilmon replied in a determined tone, before the bearer of the Hazard mark was surrounded in an aura of golden electricity, before he then lunged forwards and stuck Kimramon directly in the chest, causing Kimeramon to roar out yet again as Guilmon smashed right through the monstrosity, in which Kimeramon was unable to maintain itself and shattered to pieces.

With Kimeramon gone, Pikachu said through Guilmon. "Give up, Mewtwo, it's over."

However, Mewtwo began to laugh in some form of amusement, mocking the heroes.

"You are fools! Do you really think you can defeat us so easily?" Mewtwo questioned, before Quartzmon exclaimed. "I have reshaped this Zone to my will!"

Suddenly, Quartzmon's legs burst into pieces and started to twist around each other, before the remainder of his legs sunk into the ground up to his waist, in which the ground began to turn darker, the lair broke into pieces, revealing the land had become more decollate as the sky had turned a familiar eerie red.

"Behold, this Zone is ours' to do with as we desire!" Quartzmon announced, shocking the Digimon and Pokémon that Quartzmon had fused himself with the Digital World.

"Yes. Yes, I can feel it. My Data is spreading through this world. All shall be mine." Quartzmon then said, in which Gumdramon yelled out as he thoughtlessly rushed at him. "Don't be so sure!"

Gumdramon then slammed his tail as hard as he could into the left side of Quartzmon's head, knocking him down, before he dispersed into Data particles.

However, Quartzmon then slowly emerged from the ground behind Gumdramon, causing Shoutmon to yell out. "Gumdramon, behind you!"

Gumdramon turned around, shocked to see Quartzmon was still around, but before he could react, Quartzmon grabbed Gumdramon's arms and exclaimed. "My revenge shall be as sweet as your suffering!"

Quartzmon then pulled the Superstar Digimon to his soul-infested chest and pulled Gumdramon inside, horrifying his friends as they could now see Gumdramon writing around inside Quartzmon before he shut his chest.

"You monster!" Shoutmon yelled out, determined to avenge his friend as he shot forward and struck Quartzmon's head, slicing it in half, but much to his horror, Quartzmon survived.

"You are a fool, Shoutmon. With my body fused to this world I cannot be defeated." Quartzmon said as his head fused back together, like nothing had happened, before everyone watched as Quartzmon's body began to grow larger and larger, as the world around them seemed to become unstable, the ground now black, the skies red with thunder and Quartzmon now the size of a skyscraper.

"No... No way...!" Shoutmon said in disbelief, thinking it was impossible to face an enemy like this.

"In this form our power is limitless!" Mewtwo yelled out maniacally as he fired a powerful and destructive energy bullet from his chest, striking everything in its path and causing all the heroes to cry out in pain as they were knocked back by the sheer power of the combined evils.

As the dust from the blast wore off, all the Digimon were on the ground, struggling to get up, much to the amusement of Mewtwo and Quartzmon, who then reached forward and began to grab the heroes by the handful, before pulling them into his chest, which was to be their final resting place.

Guilmon then managed to get to his feet, barely, only to see he was now the only Digimon left as Quartzmon stood victoriously before him around the now lone wastelands.

'It's over. Agumon, Veemon, Renamon, I'm sorry I failed you.' Guilmon thought solemnly as Quartzmon was ready to absorb his Data.

However, time seemed to slow down as Agumon's voice mentally told him. 'You haven't failed us.'

'Agumon? But how?' Guilmon asked.

'We may've been swallowed by Quartzmon but that doesn't mean we are gone. You can still defeat him and make things right.' Charizard mentally replied.

'Defeat this freak so everything can go back to normal.' Gumdramon then said.

'But how?' Guilmon asked, in which Pikachu mentally replied. 'There is one way. The Spirit Electric Ball, but I...'

However, Pikachu was interrupted when Lucario's voice mentally told him. 'Please, Pikachu. Do not doubt yourself, we believe in you.'

'We all do.' Renamon added.

'While Mewtwo and Quartzmon obtained their power through hatred, manipulation and darkness, your power comes from all of us.' Lunamon stated, before Renamon and Lucario said together. 'Believe in yourselves like we believe in you. And never forget, we love you!'

Hearing that caused Guilmon's energy to restore, just as Quartzmon was about to crush him with his hand, however, Guilmon's body produced a red aura as red lightning circulated around him, in which Quartzmon yelled out in agony as his hand was Digitized the second it made contact with Guilmon.

"Impossible!" Mewtwo stated, thinking they had won, but now Guilmon looked like he had more power than before.

Guilmon then got down on all fours and raised his tail into the air, before he and Pikachu called out in unison as Electricity began sparking out of his cheeks and going towards his tail. "PokéPark, Digital World, everyone, and all living things! This is our last chance to save you all! Give us all your energies!"

As he did, some blue sparks came over the remains of the plants, mountains and land twisted by Quartzmon's power appeared and merged with the electric ball on his tail, increasing the size.

And after gathering energies from the Zone, his friends and the other Digimon/Pokémon who were absorbed into Quartzmon, the Electric Ball became so huge, it almost rivaled the size Quartzmon had become, causing him to ask in shock. "What is this!?"

"This battle is over, Mewtwo!" Pikachu called out from Guilmon.

"Not while we are in control of this world!" Mewtwo exclaimed maniacally, determined to despritely hold onto his power.

However, to his and Quartzmon's shock and confusion, his chest opened up and he and Quartzmon were stunned to see the Digimon and Pokémon heroes they had absorbed holding back all his Data, revealing a red sphere, his core.

"Not today, you freak!" Gumdramon called out from within.

"Guilmon, Pikachu! Fire now!" Shoutmon yelled out to his friends.

"You little pests...!" Quartzmon called out but then turned to see that they were ready to throw.

"Take this, Quartzmon! A gift from the two worlds you two tried to destroy!" Guilmon shouted as he lunged his tail forward and sent the huge eletric ball towards Quartzmon hitting him in the core.

The sheer power of Guilmon and Pikachu's attack was too much for Mewtwo and Quartzmon to hold back as they were consumed by a blinding white light, their plans and very beings were finished as they screamed out in defeat.

Then, everything went white.


	7. Restoreance of Balance

Guilmon had no idea how long he had been out for, but as he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a white area.

Everything was completely blank.

Before he then could feel that he was in someone's lap and, guessing from their body, they were female, as his head was resting on some breasts.

Guilmon blushed as he recognized those white beautiful breasts and gorgeous pink nipples, in which the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark saw Renamon looking down on him, smiling happily.

But what's more, Renamon was back to normal.

"Guilmon, you're awake!" Renamon said happily.

"Renamon... You're safe... And you're back to normal!" Guilmon managed to say in surprise as the final attack had taken a lot out of him.

"And so are you. Look at yourself" Renamon replied.

Doing as the vixen Digimon had asked, Guilmon looked down to see his familiar red skin and black marks.

While his ears and his tail was back to normal.

He was back Guilmon again.

"We're back!" he said looking around.

"You and Pikachu did it, Guilmon!" A voice told him proudly, making Guilmon look to see all of his friends back.

Agumon was hugging Biyomon from behind.

Gatomon and Patamon were sitting next to each other.

Veemon and AquaVeemon were smiling as they embraced each other in a loving hug.

While Shoutmon, Lunamon and Gumdramon looked down at Guilmon.

They had all been returned to normal too.

"And look!" Gumdramon called out as he proudly held up a Digi-Egg and said. "This time, Quartzmon did turn into an egg. And this time he won't be coming back."

"Quartzmon? Then where's...?" Veemon asked as he looked around.

Then they turned to find their Pokémon partners, now free and back to themselves in the background, looking down at a defeated Mewtwo who was lying on the ground and back to himself again.

"He's still barely alive" Mew said, before saying. "But just."

"I say we'll finish him off right here, right now!" Charizard stated, thinking it would be best to rid the worlds of such an evil once and for all.

"No. Then that will make us no better than him." Sceptile told his friend.

Pikachu then sat next to Mewtwo's side and said. "You know this was going to happen. But I don't understand why you did this even though I gave you one last chance."

"Tch. You're so merciful." Mewtwo said, before he demanded. "Why spare my life knowing I will come back to destroy you? You know I won't give up on making the world full of misery and hatred."

"The world doesn't need hatred and misery. You need to know that there is some things fun and happiness can do. You should try it sometime." Pikachu replied in a determined and honest tone.

"What makes us strong, is friendship and love" Pikachu continued, before saying. "Hatred and despair only leads to suffering. I think I understand while fighting you. Your hatred only came when Mew was the original while you were the clone. But it doesn't matter who the clone is or who is the real one. We can all learn from our experiences. Besides, I would never leave a Pokémon to despair."

"!" Mewtwo was speechless and shocked to hear Pikachu's words.

"No... I agree." Mew then said, floating down to Pikachu, before saying. "Mewtwo, maybe in another life, you'll learn fun and happiness."

"Maybe..." Mewtwo said simply, closing his eyes, before saying. "Mew, you were my better half after all."

Mewtwo was then consumed in a flash of light, shocking the Pokémon as he broke up into light and disappeared.

"At least Mewtwo can learn, unlike some others." Gumdramon said, breaking the silence, looking upon Quartzmon's Digi-Egg.

-Meanwhile, with Pikachu-

Lucario was gently stroking Pikachu's head, making him look at her smiling face.

"It's finally over and I feel like our worlds are becoming apart again." Celebi said.

And after he said that, both Digimon and Pokémon began fading as both realities are beginning to separate.

"We thank you for everything, Celebi." Shoutmon said in respect as he embraced Lunamon.

"Yes, we are all in your debt." Lunamon added.

"As of you. We are in your debt." Celebi replied, smiling as he and Mew held hands.

"You helped us saved not just Poképark, but the whole planet. Thank you" Mew said happily.

"Skitty, take care of Cyndaquill." Gatomon said.

"Cyndaquill, I hope we meet again." Patamon told his friend.

"We will I hope. Hope you visit Poképark sometimes" Cyndaquill replied happily.

"We will miss you all." Skitty confessed as Snivy then leapt into Sceptile's arms and said. "Veemon, AquaVeemon, thank you all so much."

"Take care of yourselves." Sceptile added.

"You too, and if we meet again, I hope we get to battle." Veemon replied in a mixture of joy and determination.

"We will never forget you all." AquaVeemon stated happily.

"Blaziken, take care of Charizard!" Biyomon said as Agumon continued to embrace her.

"I will, don't worry." Blaziken replied, before hugging Charizard, who accepted her embrace and told Agumon. "Agumon, stay strong."

"Sure thing. And stay cool, Charizard" Agumon replied.

And then all of them disappeared, leaving Guilmon, Renamon, Pikachu and Lucario alone.

Renamon walked up to Lucario and said. "We really came close this time. I thought we we were done for."

"Yeah, but we have heroes who will always protect us." Lucario happily replied.

Renamon and Lucario then hugged each other as the two begin to vanish.

"Take care, my friend." Lucario said.

"We'll miss you." Renamon replied.

And then they disappeared.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Guilmon said to Pikachu, who replied. "Not goodbye. I'm sure we may meet again. But hopefully under less dangerous circumstances."

Guilmon smiled from Pikachu's words, before he held out his fist towards Pikachu.

"Take care hero, till we meet again." Guilmon said, in which. Pikachu smiled and replied. "You too. See ya, my friend."

And then he fist bumped Guilmon's fist as the two disappeared.

As Pikachu opened his eyes, he found himself back at PokéPark, everything was back to normal as Lucario stood proudly by his side.

"Where is everyone else?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh don't worry. They're all here. They went their seperate ways. Probably wanted some time alone." Lucario replied.

"I see." Pikachu said as he smiled slyly.

Lucario smirked as well as she rubbed her left paw over her left breast and asked in an alluring and seductive tone. "Maybe we should get some 'alone time' too. Come with me."

Pikachu smirked as Lucario walked off, making her butt sway side by side as she walked, which aroused Pikachu, who then replied as he followed her. "Heh. Why not?"

-Back in the Digital World-

Being the only ones around in the now Quartzmon free Digital World, Guilmon asked Renamon. "So everyone went to have some time alone?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we meet the Pokémon again one day." Renamon reassured.

"True" Guilmon smirked and then looked surprised as Renamon, very naughtily, turned around and suddenly smacked her butt.

"And I still need to give you my thanks for saving me." Renamon grinned as she then grabbed Guilmon's hand with her right paw, while her left rubbed her breast.

"Come on." Renamon said as she escorted Guilmon, who was a little taken back at first, but then replied. "Sure thing."

As Renamon ran, pulling him along back to their room for some 'fun' of their own.


	8. Love in Pokemon World

-With Cyndaquil and Skitty: Upcoming Lemons-

Cyndaquil was alone with Skitty, locked in a loving kiss on the beautiful beach of Poképark, tasting each other's mouths and saliva, showing their love for the other.

After breaking from the kiss Skitty got a mischievous look in her eyes, which intruiged Cyndaquil as to what she had in mind, but before he could ask, Skitty then pounced forward, knocking Cyndaquil on his back as she crawled on top of him until they were face to face again.

Cyndaqil then groaned out as he felt Skitty's tail wrap around his manhood, before it began to stoke it, giving him a great tailjob as Skitty started to kiss around Cyndaquil's neck.

But after a few minutes, Cyndaquil was unable to contain himself and groaned out loudly as he came.

Skitty then brought her tail up to her face and began licking the cum that had spurt upon it, surprising Cyndaquil, before she told him. "Oh, Cyndaquil, you taste so sweet."

A smile then appeared on Cyndail's face as he then rolled himself and Skitty over so he was on top of her and then said. "Well since you had a taste, I think it's only fair."

Cyndaquil then lowered his head down to Skitty's pussy, which was starting to get wet, in which he started to lash at it, filling Skitty with pleasure, before she moaned out. "Cyndaquil, that's... Ah... That's amazing... Feels so good...!"

But soon, just like Cyndaquil, Skitty was unable to contain herself and released her sexual fluids into Cyndaquil's moth, which he swallowed.

"You taste sweet too." Cyndaquil told Skitty as he brought his head back up to her face, before kissing her again, she could taste herself on his lips but she didn't care.

And after the pair broke from the kiss, Skitty the tip of Cyndaquil's member rubbing against her womanhood, as Cyndaquil looked deeply into Skitty's eyes, as if asking if she wanted to continue, in which Skitty smiled and nodded her head, before Cyndaquil pushed his cock into her vagina, making them both moan out from the pleasure.

"Oh, Cynda... Cyndaquil, you are so deep... Feels amazing...!" Skitty moaned out in pleasure.

"Don't sell yourself short... Ah... Skitty... You're doing great... Ah... Too...!" Cyndaquil groaned out in reply.

The waves of the beach matching their mating as Cyndaquil continued to go back and forth inside of her, before Cyndaquil then pulled out of Skitty completely, confusing and upsetting her a little, until she was repositioned on all fours and Cyndaquil continued mating with her.

"Skitty, I think... Ah... I think I'm gonna cum soon..!" Cyndaquil groaned out.

"Me too, Cyndaquil... Ah... cum inside me...!" Skitty moaned out in reply.

The pair continued mating for as long as they could, their movements turning frantic, until Cyndaquil was unable to contain himself and groaned out in pleasure as he came, filling Skitty's womb with his seed, which caused Skitty to have her orgasm as she released her sexual fluids.

The pair stayed in their position for a few minutes, getting their energy back, before Cyndaquil then pull out of Skitty and fell beside her, in which she nuzzled her cheek against his in a show of love and affection, which he gladly returned to his mate.

-Meanwhile, in the forest with Sceptile and Snivy-

Snivy had asked Sceptile to follow her to a cave, which nobody knew about except her, which made Sceptile wonder what was going on in Snivy's mind and what was in the cave.

However, Snivy then told Sceptile. "Scptile, please wiat out here for a moment. There's something I need to do."

Sceptile nodded in reply, which made Snivy smile before she went inside.

As Sceptile waited, he wondered what it was that she went to do, however, his thoughts were interrupted when a flash came out of the cave, causing him to shield his eyes.

And when the flash died down, Sceptile heard some footsteps, and ehen he looked up he was surprised to see the beauty before him.

"Snivy?" Sceptile asked.

"It's Servine now" Replied the now evolved Snivy standing before him.

She was almost as tall as Sceptile, and now her breats ere visable and much larger than before.

"I thought it would be nice if I aged a bit then having a child as a lover." Servine explained, a little ashamed of herself that she had to rely on Evolution to get a mate.

But then Sceptile placed his left hand on her shoulder and told her in an honest and heartfelt tone. "Snivy, Servine, it dosen't matter to me what form you take. It's your inner beauty that counts and that is why I love you."

"Oh, Sceptile..." Servine said breathlessly, before she leaned forward and kissed Sceptile lovingly, which he gladly returned.

As the pair continued to kiss, Sceptile gently pulled himself and Servine down onto their sides, before he got on top of her and strated to trace his fingers around her nipples, causing Servine to moan within Sceptile's mouth.

After beaking from the kiss, Servine's moaning heightened as Sceptile's hands continued to pleasure her breasts, while he began to kiss and lick around her neck and collarbone, before hisright hand moved away from her chest and then trailed down her body until he had reached her now exposed pussy, which was quite wet, before he inserted his index and middle fingers inside her, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Ah, Sceptile, that's it... So... Ah... So good...!" Servine moaned out as Sceptile continued to finger her pussy, thrusting them in and out of her for as long as possible.

Feeling she was close, Servine warned Sceptile, only for him to smile, break away from kissing her and then said. "Servine, I want you to come on my hand."

But before she could reply, Sceptile pushed his fingers in her once more, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she came, her sexual fluids covering Sceptiles fingers, which made him smile, knowing his mate was satisfied.

And wanting Sceptile to feel the same joys and pleasure he had given her, Servine then threw herself forward, causing Sceptile to fall onto his back as Servine got on top of him and then impaled herself on his manhood, making Sceptile's cock go deep into her vagina.

Servine then started to jump up and down as Sceptile placed his hands on her hips to help guild her down as she continued to impale herself on Sceptile's member.

"Yes, Sceptile... Oh, yes... It's wonderful... You are so deep inside me... Ah...!" Servine moaned out in pleasure, in which Sceptile groaned out in reply. "Don't sell yourself short... Ah... Servine... You are great... Ah...!"

As Sceptile and Servine continued to mate, with every thrust Servine's breasts bounced up and down greatly, before Sceptile then placed his hands on her breasts and fondled them as best he could while pinching her nipples, making her moan in pleasure.

Soon after, Sceptile stopped and groaned out in pleasure from the tight feeling of Servine's vagina putting on his cock, in which they soon started to move and breath frantically as their climaxes drew closer.

"Servine... Ah... I'm not sure I can contain myself... Any... Ah... Any longer...!" Sceptile groaned out.

"Me... Ah... me too... I can't hold it in... Ah… I'm going to come...!" Servine moaned out in reply.

After trying to last as long as possible, both were soon unable to take anymore, and then came at the same time, Sceptile releasing his seed into Servine's womb, while Servine came all over Sceptile's manhood as she collapsed into his chest.

The two of them remained in their position for several minutes as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Oh Sceptile, that was amazing." Servine said in a loving tone, causing Sceptile to smile and reply. "So were you, my love."

-Around the same time at the sky pavillion-

Floating in the air were Celebi and Mew, who were kissing each other lovingly, breaking for air every now and again as Celebi's cock emerged from its protective sheath, while Mew's nipples hardened, her pussy got wet, in which their arousal and desire for the other increased at the sight of each other naked.

Celebi then laid on down in the sky, before he made a motion for Mew to come to him, which she obeyed, in which Mew then kissed around his neck, down his body until she reached his fully erect manhood.

"Oh, Celebi you are so big." Mew told Celebi in a loving and seductive tone as she then took as much of Celebi's member into her mouth and started giving him a blowjob, making Celebi groan in pleasure. "Ah... Mew you are so good at this... Ah, yeah...!"

As Mew continued her loving action, glad to know her blowjob was pleasing her mate, she mentally smiled, but after several minutes, Celebi was unable to hold back and groaned out loudly as he came, filling her mouth with his seed.

"Oh, Celebi you came so much and you are still so hard." Mew commented lovingly as she gently traced her index finger around the tip of Celebi's still erect dick, before licking his cum off her finger.

Mew then positioned herself above Celebi, her pussy hovering over his manhood, in which Celebi smiled as he then thrust forward, his cock going deep inside Mew's vagina, causing her to moan out in pleasure as Celebi continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Ah... Oh, Celebi... I can feel you... You are so... Ah... So deep inside me... It feels incredible...!" Mew moaned out in pleasure as she continued jumping up and down on his manhood, before she placed her hands on her breasts and started to massage and fondle them.

Soon after, Celebi felt his animalistic instincts take over as he grabbed Mew's hips and flipped them over so he was on top of her, in which Mew wrapped her arms around Celebi's shoulders and her legs around his waist in response as he continued to mate with her.

The pair continued mating for another hour, trying to make it last as long as possible, however, the two of them started moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Mew moaned out in pleasure. "Celebi, I... Ah... I can't hold it in much longer... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me, too, Mew... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Celebi groaned out in reply, before he soon let out a loud groan as he had his release, filling Mew with his seed, which triggered her climax as she then released her sexual fluids all over her Celebi's manhood.

"Oh, Celebi, you were amazing." Mew said blissfully as she repositioned herself so she was resting on her mate's chest.

"Thank you, Mew. And you were great too." Celebi replied, before saying."I love you, Mew."

Hearing those words warmed her heart as she then kissed Celebi lovingly, before replying as she broke from the kiss. "And I love you too.

-Meanwhile, In the Lava Zone-

After leaving for some time to be together, Charizard and Blaziken had arrived at the volcanic region of Poképark, Charizard lead on a rock like bed as Blaziken walked up to him in a sexy way, swaying her hips and buttocks towards him.

"Even if you are a hothead sometimes, I still cannot help falling in love with you." Blaziken said as she spun around showing her butt.

"Then how about you come over here and get some?" Charizard grinned.

Blaziken grinned sexiually and engaged him in a loving kiss, which he was more than glad to return.

After breaking from the kiss, Blaziken smiled as an idea came to mind that would really please Charizard, in which she then gently pushed Charizard down onto his back, before she climbed on top of him and began to kiss around his neck, rewarded with the sounds of Charizard groaning in pleasure.

Blaziken then started kissing down Charizard's chest, before she reached Charizard erect manhood.

And before he could say a single word, Blaziken started licking around the tip of Charizard's cock, before taking as much of his dick into her mouth as she could and began to give him a loving blowjob.

"Ah... Blaziken, that's so... Ah... So good...!" Charizard groaned out in pleasure as Blaziken continued to suck and deep throat Charizard's manhood until she managed to get all of it into her mouth, glad to know she was pleasing her love.

However, within a few minutes, Blaziken could feel Charizard's member quiver in her mouth in which Blaziken sucked Charizard's cock as hard as she could, causing him to groan out loudly as he released his load into her mouth.

With lust, Blaziken swallowed all of Charizard's cum, enjoying the taste, in which he then told Blaziken. "That was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it." Blaziken replied happily, before she turned around and got onto all fours and moaned out. "Oh, Charizard, spank me!"

Charizard did so, slapping her butt over and over with his tail, enjoying it and the sensation of him dominating her as Blaziken moaned out in pleasure.

After all the spanking, Charizard then grabbed Blaziken's hips and inserted his manhood into Blaziken's womanhood, causing Blaziken to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasurable sensation of Charizard's cock inside of her. "Oh, Charizard... Ah... It's so big... Feels so good inside me...!"

"I... I'm glad that you feel good, Blaziken... Ah... This feels great...!" Charizard groaned back in reply as he moved his hands to her chest and began to massage and fondle her breasts, causing her to moan out as Charizard continued, to mate with her.

However, after an hour, both Fire-types started moving around frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Charizard to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Yes, Charizard, yes... I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Blaziken moaned in reply.

Charizard and Blaziken continued mating for as long as they could, however, Charizard was soon unable to contain himself, in which he and Blaziken groaned and moaned out loudly as they soon had their orgasms, with Charizard filling her with his cum, while Blaziken came all over Charizard's manhood.

With their orgasms over, Charizard pulled out of Blaziken, their combined sexual fluids staining the ground, as he then laid on his chest while Blaziken collapsed onto Charizard's chest.

"Wow. That was great." Charizard said, in which Blaziken smiled and replied lovingly. "Got that right."

With that said, the pair engaged in another loving kiss as Charizard wrapped his wings around Blaziken, pulling her closer to his chest, before they broke for air after a few minutes and he and she soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

-Lastly, in Pikachu's home-

As Lucario had her arms wrapped around Pikachu, holding him up as his body was pressing against hers', careful to avoid her chest spike, the pair looked lovingly into the other's eyes, before Pikachu moved his head forward and kissed Lucario passionately on the lips, which she happily returned.

As the pair continued to kiss one another, Pikachu's feet started to rub up and down Lucario's chest and started to lightly trace her breasts, causing her to break from the kiss and let out a small gasp of pleasure from the sudden actions of Pikachu before she began to enjoy it.

"Oh, Pikachu... Ah... That feels so good... Ah...!" Lucario moaned out, before Pikachu told her as he ceased his actions and focused on her. "Well it's about to get a lot better."

And Pikachu was right, as he then moved his head down to her right nipple and started to gently lick around it, while his right paw began to fondle her left breast, making Lucario moan out again.

As Pikachu's continued to squeeze and grope her breast, he placed his mouth over her right nipple and started to suck and gently bite it, while his tail moved in between her legs and began to rub her pussy lips, heightening her pleasure, as well as his could feel, his cock getting more erect as it emerged from its protective sheath and began to poke Lucario in her stomach.

But after several more minutes of pleasure, Lucario was unable to contain herself and cried out loudly as she came, her sexual fluids coating Pikachu's tail and the floor.

"How was that?" Pikachu asked, in which Lucario smiled warmly at him and replied. "That was wonderful."

"Now it's your turn." Lucario then whispered alluringly into Pikachu's right ear, before she gently placed Pikachu on his back and began to kiss and lick around his neck and collarbone.

As Lucario continued to kiss him, Pikachu could feel her paws slowly trace up his arms, before she suddenly applied As Lucario continued to kiss him, Pikachu could feel her paws slowly trace up his arms, before she suddenly applied pressure and held him down, confusing Pikachu as Lucario broke from her kissing and smiled slyly at him, before her eyes looked down, staring lustfully at his erect member, in which Lucario then moved her head down and started to lick around it.

With her tongue continuing to trace around his dick, Pikachu wanted more, but due to her holding him down, he was denied the further pleasures Lucario could give him as she continued to tease him out of his mind.

But then, deciding she had enough fun, Lucario released her grip on Pikachu's arms, gave the tip of Pikachu's member a quick kiss, before taking all of Pikachu's cock into her mouth, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lucario mentally smiled from hearing the sounds of Pikachu's pleasure, her tongue swirling around his shaft as he was unable to control himself, in which he grabbed both sides of her head and forced more of his cock into her mouth, which she was more than happy to take as she continued to give her beloved the best blowjob she could.

But after some time had passed, Pikachu released his hold off Lucario's head and groaned out loudly as he came, filling Lucario's mouth with his cum, which surprised Lucario at how much he came, but swallowed it all never the less.

After removing Pikachu's manhood from her mouth, Lucario could see it was still fully erect, which increased her arousal, in which Lucario then turned around, got on all fours and slapped her butt, enticing Pikachu as he grabbed onto her hips and pushed his cock up her ass, causing Lucario to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasure of feeling Pikachu's cock inside her.

Pikachu then started to thrust his cock in and out of Lucario's ass at a fast and steady pace, causing Lucario to moan out in pleasure. "Yes... Ah... Pikachu, it feels... Feels so good... Keep going... Ah...!"

"I... I know what you mean... Ah... This feels great...!" Pikachu groaned back in reply as he continued to pound his cock in and out of Lucario.

After an hour, both of them began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which pikachu groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

Pikachu tried to contain himself for as long as he could, but it was then he groaned out loudly as he came, filling Lucario's ass with his cum, which caused Lucario to throw back her head and howl out Pikachu's name as she had her orgasm.

After which, Lucario collapsed onto her stomach while Pikachu collapsed on top of her, his manhood still inside her butt hole, which she could feel was still hard, before she felt him pull out of her as he suddenly flipped her on back and inserted his manhood into her pussy.

The sudden action of Pikachu's manhood invading her vagina made Lucario moan out making her moan out as Pikachu continued to pump his cock in and out of her, before she felt she had enough energy to keep going and mate with the pokémon she loved, in which Lucario grabbed onto his hips and flipped them over, so she was on top and impaling herself on his manhood.

"Lucario... This is great... Ah... Your pussy is so tight... Like your ass... Ah...!" Pikachu groaned out as Lucario continued to bounce up and down on Pikachu's manhood.

Lucario too could feel great amounts of pleasure as she and Pikachu continued as she placed her paws on her breasts and began to fondle them while Pikachu held onto her hips to help guide her up and down.

But eventually, their movements turned frantic as they both could feel they were close to their climaxes.

And as they cried out their mate's name in pure ecstasy, they both came at the same time, Lucario releasing her sexual fluids as Pikachu filled Lucario with his seed, followed by Lucario rolling herself and Pikachu back to their orignal positions, with him back on top of her, snuggling up on her breasts around her chest spike.

"I love you, Pikachu." Lucario said in a heartfelt tone.

"And I love you, Lucario." Pikachu replied, his tone matching the love Lucario held for him, before he and she shared another loving kiss.

-End Lemons-


	9. Love in the Digital World

-Back in the Digital World: Upcoming Lemons-

Within their bedroom, Shoutmon and Lunamon had their eyes closed as they kissed each other lovingly, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, and as the Digimon King continued, he stopped for a moment to take in her beauty, her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy, before he gently laid Lunamon on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of her and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That tickles... But feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as her mate licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon moaned out loudly. "Oh, Shoutmon, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. "Lunamon, you taste great."

Lunamon smiled before she decided to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to blush at the sight of it.

"Oh, my king, you are so big." Lunamon told Shoutmon as she stared at his, cock, which was around seven-inches.

And then, not wanting to displease the her king and mate, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Digimon King to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then looked into Lunamon's eyes, as if asking 'Are you ready?" and, in response, Lunamon smiled warmly and nodded, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

And then Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more" Lunamon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon...! " Shoutmon groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

Shoutmon then removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you, my King." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, in which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon, my Queen."

-In the medows of the Forest Zone-

Meanwhile, Patamon was lying on his back as Gatomon was on top of him, kissing the Digimon of Hope lovingly on the lips, which he happily returned with the same love for her.

As Gatomon continued kissing Patamon, she mentally smiled as she could feel Patamon's manhood emerge from its protective sheath and poke her in the stomach, in which she got an idea of how to increase the pleasure of her mate.

Gatomon then broke from the kiss, before he looked into her azure eyes and could see the love and desire they held for him, which made Patamon smile.

And then Gatomon moved her head down to his cock, began to lick around the tip, before taking all seven-inches into her mouth, making Patamon groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon, that's really good... Ah... Keep it up...!" Patamon groaned out.

Gatomon continued to move her head up and down, her tongue dancing around Patamon's manhood skillfully, before Patamon couldn't hold back and let out a loud groan as he came, surprising Gatomon for a moment as she tried to swallow all she could, but some dripped doubt of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Gatomon... I... I'm sorry. I..." Patamon tried to apologize as he tried to catch his breath but was cut in his sentence when Gatomon gently placed her paw over Patamon's mouth.

"It's alright, Patamon. I just wanted you to feel good." Gatomon told Patamon lovingly, before she wiped his cum off her breasts, licked her other paw and then said seductively. "Besides, you taste pretty sweet."

Seeing Gatomon acting so 'naughty' was really turning Patamon on, as shown by his still erect dick, before an idea came to his mind.

Smiling slyly, Patamon then managed to remove Gatomon from off his chest reposition her onto all, before the Digimon of Hope then caused her to moan out in pain and pleasure as he began to slap her butt with his ear-like wings.

"This will teach you for being so naughty." Patamon told Gatomon, who moaned out in a pleasure filled reply. "Yes, patamon, yes! Spank me for being such a naughty kitty!."

After several more spanks, Patamon decided Gatomon had enough and positioned himself behind her, aiming his erect cock at her thereshold, before he then pushed his cock inside her vagina.

"Oh, Gatomon... You're pussy is so tight... Ah... It's great...!" Patamon groaned out in pleasure, followed by Gatomon, who moaned out. " Yes! Yes! Yes, Patamon... That's so good... More... oh, Patamon...!"

But soon, Patamon could feel Gatomon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, but then again, so was Patamon, as he groaned out, continuing to thrust in and out of his mate. "Gato... Ah... Gatomon, I'm coming... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me, too, Patamon... I... I'm coming, too... Ah... Oh, Patamon, give it to me...!" Gatomon moaned out erotically.

Patamon and Gatomon continued to mate for as long as they could, but soon, Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and cried out in pleasure as she released her cum all over Patamon's manhood.

This caused Patamon to groan out loudly. "Oh, Gatomon... I'm coming, too... Ah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

And then Patamon reached his peak, filling Gatomon up with his seed as he groaned out Gatomon's name in pure pleasure.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach as Patamon collapsed onto her back, his dick still buried in her threshold, as both Digimon remained in their position, before Patamon then nuzzled his head against the back of Gatomon's head in affection, which she returned as she began purring amourously.

-Meanwhile, at a hiden Waterfall in the Forest Zone-

Veemon and AquaVeemon were passionately kissing each other, tasting each other's tongues and sampling the other's saliva, feeling nothing but love and arousal, evident when Veemon felt AquaVeemon's nipples harden against her chest while his manhood gently brush against her threshold.

It was then the pair broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes lustfully, before AquaVeemon broke from their loving embrace and got into the water.

"Care to join me?" AquaVeemon asked in an alluring tone as she cupped her breasts.

"Don't mind if I do." Veemon replied slyly, before he got into the water beside AquaVeemon and then he wrapped his arms around AquaVeemon's waist and engaged her in another passionate kiss.

While they kissed, AquaVeemon's hands roamed down Veemon's chest, under the water, to his member, before it was then AquaVeemon's hands travelled began to stroke his cock, causing the 'V' marked Digimon to break from their kiss and groan out in pleasure.

AquaVeemon continued her actions, massaging her mate's member with her left hand, while her right was massaging his balls, causing Veemon to continue groaning out in pleasure for several minutes, until the Rookie Level Digimon groaned out loudly as he came, mixing his cum into the water, but AquaVeemon only smiled as she had pleasured her beloved, not to mention she could feel all eight-inches of Veemon's dick was still erect.

And before AquaVeemon could respond, Veemon then gently pushed AquaVeemon back against the wall of the riverbed, his the tip of his manhood rubbing against her pussy, causing her to moan out as her pussy got wetter and wetter, before Veemon then gently inserted his cock inside of AquaVeemon, causing her to arch her back and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Veemon... Ah... It feels so good... Ah... Please don't stop...!" AquaVeemon moaned out erotically, in which Veemon groaned in reply. "Don't sell yourself short... You're doing great... You're incredible...!"

As Veemon continued, he could feel AquaVeemon's threshold easily allowing him to enter and then reluctantly allowed him to leave, clamping down on his cock, adding with the wetness of AquaVeemon's pussy, which heightened the pleasure Veemon was feeling.

And AquaVeemon felt the same as Veemon's member went deep inside her, causing AquaVeemon to scream out in erotic and blissful pleasure.

As Veemon and AquaVeemon continued to mate, they shared a passionate and loving kiss, wishing that their time together could never end, but eventually began to move around frantically as could feel they were reaching their climaxes.

"Vee... Ah... Veemon, I'm so close... Ah... I'm cumming... Ah...!" AquaVeemon cried out, before she was unable to hold herself and had her orgasm, releasing her cum over Veemon's manhood, which sent Veemon over the edge as the 'V' marked Digimon groaned out loudly as he had his orgasm, filling AquaVeemon with his seed.

Both he and AquaVeemon were breathing heavily as their orgasms wore off and their bodies demanded oxygen, but thanks to his stamina, Veemon then felt he had enough energy and breath, and removed his manhood from AquaVeemon's vagina and moved over to her right side, relaxing against the wall of the riverbed, before AquaVeemon then rested her head on her mate's shoulder as a loving and satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, Veemon. That was amazing." AquaVeemon told Veemon in a warm and loving tone as she gently traced her left hand up and down Veemon's chest.

"Don't sell yourself short, AquaVeemon. It was just as amazing as it was for me." Veemon replied, before he smiled as he felt the warmth of her lips against his as she kissed him again, which he gladly returned.

-Deep in the forest at the same time-

Biyomon was on top of Agumon kissing around his neck, before the Digimon of Love brought herself and Agumon in a deep and loving kiss.

It was after the pair broke form the kiss that Agumon smiled, which made Biyomon smile, before he then grabbed Biyomon's hips and repositioned her, so she was lying on her back, while he was on top of her, in which he lowered his head to her right breast and started to lick it, while the Digimon of Courage moved his right hand to her left breast and gently pinched her nipple, which caused Biyomon to moan out in pleasure.

Oh, Agumon... Ah... What you're doing... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Good..." Biyomon moaned in pleasure.

But it was after several minutes that Agumon decided it was time for a change of position, in which the amber coloured reptile Digimon ceased his actions on Biyomon's breasts, gently sat on her stomach, before the Digimon of Courage placed his clawed hands on the sides of Biyomon's breasts and then placed his dick between her breasts and began to move his hips back and forth, which caused his penis to slide between her breasts and gave him a great amount of pleasure, which made the Digimon of Love happy, not only that Agumon was getting pleasure, but she enjoyed it too.

Biyomon then brought her head forward and began to lick the tip of Agumon's cock, which caused him to groan in approval, and as she was doing this, Biyomon was unable to control her urges as she then placed her feathered fingers into her womanhood and began to masturbate.

And it wasn't long until Agumon groaned out. "Biyo... Ah... Biyomon... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Agumon then let out a loud groan of pleasure, as he came, coating Biyomon in his cum, which made her happy to see that she had satisfied Agumon.

And before she could say a single word, the Digimon of Courage quickly grabbed onto Biyomon's hips and repositioned her, so she was on all fours and moaned out loudly as the amber coloured reptile Digimon's cock entered her vagina.

Agumon felt great amounts of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Biyomon's threshold and moaned out. "Oh, yes... It feels so good..."

Agumon then began to thrust his member in and out of Biyomon's pussy and soon built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, in which Biyomon moaned loudly, as her body rocked with waves after waves of excited sexual pleasure, as Agumon 's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, Agumon... Oh, yes... Ah... I feel it...!" Biyomon moaned as Agumon continued to thrust inside of his mate.

After several more minutes of Agumon's member entering and leaving her, Biyomon then felt herself build up to an orgasm, while the Digimon of Courage was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take it anymore, in which Biyomon let out a loud and erotic scream of ecstasy, while Agumon cried out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

Biyomon released her sexual fluids, which covered Agumon's member, while Agumon released his seed into Biyomon, before they both collapsed onto the bed.

After several minutes of getting their energy back, Agumon removed his dick from Biyomon's vagina, before he rolled over and rested on his back, before he smiled as Biyomon snuggled up onto his chest, closed her eyes and went to sleep, with a pleased smile on her face, before Agumon then gently kissed Biyomon on her forehead, wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-With the Hero of the Digital World-

Within a cave hidden within the Forest Zone, Guilmon was sitting down, enjoying the sight before him as Renamon was dancing sexily before him, shaking and swaying her hips as her breasts swayed left and right, before Renamon then turned around and waggled her butt, arousing Guilmon further as his manhood emerged from its protective sheath.

Seeing Guilmon's erect dick, made Renamon's arousal increase as a wetness formed in between her legs, before she seductively walked over to Guilmon, pressing her breasts againsthis chests, as Renamon then kissed Guilmon, who gladly kissed her back.

After breaking from the kiss, Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other lovingly for a moment, before as Guilmon then kissed Renamon's right breast, while fondling her left, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pleasure, before her pleasure heightened as she felt his tail snaked its way into her pussy.

"Ah...Oh, yeah, Guilmon... Ah... That's... Ah... That's great...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, before Guilmon began to massage her left breast, while he moved his head to Renamon's right and began to lick around, before sucking and biting gently on her nipple, as his tail continued to thrust in and out of her vagina.

"Oh, yes...Yes... Ah... Don't stop... Oh, yes, Guilmon...!" Renamon cried out in pleasure, she could feel her orgasm approaching.

And, moments later, Renamon screamed out in pleasure as she had her orgasm and came, causing the foxy Digimon to release her sexual fluids on most of Guilmon's tail, while the rest dripped onto the ground, leaving Renamon breathless, while Guilmon still had energy to spare, in which the red dragon Digimon removed his tail from Renamon's threshold.

Renamon then sat up and kissed Guilmon again, who immediately kissed her back, before the vixen Digimon broke from the kiss and kissed down Guilmon's chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she reached his member, which she took into her mouth and gave Guilmon a blowjob, as she massaged his balls.

As Renamon continued to massage his balls, which caused Guilmon to groan out louder, before he placed his left hand on the back of Renamon's head, forcing all of his cock into her mouth, while his right hand began to pat and massage the top of her head in approval, which made Renamon mentally smile, knowing she was pleasing her mate.

But after experiencing such pleasure, Guilmon was unable to contain himself and, without warning, he released his load into Renamon's waiting mouth.

After Guilmon finished with his climax, Renamon then took her mouth away from Guilmon's manhood, in which the remaining cum of the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark spurted across her breasts, chest and face, which she actually enjoyed.

After wiping Guilmon's cum off her face and body, licking her paws clean, Renamon asked in a mixture of curiosity and love. "Oh, Guilmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah, I did..." Guilmon replied breathlessly, which made her pleased with herself that she was able to do such a good job to please him.

"I'm happy to know that, Guilmon." Renamon replied in a submissive tone, as she smiled at him, before the foxy Digimon stated seductively. "And you tasted so good."

Hearing that made Guilmon smile, before he felt his instincts take him over as he then grabbed Renamon by her hips and inserted his manhood into her vagina, causing Renamon to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Renamon moaned out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Guilmon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her, in which the vixen Digimon moaned out. "Guil... Ah... Guilmon... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!"

As Guilmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon's pussy, Renamon placed her paws on her breasts and began to massage them, her body was overindulged by pleasure, never experienced before and didn't want them to end.

"Ah... Ah... You are amazing...Ah...Guilmon... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure.

"Ah... I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... And... Ah... you aren't bad yourself...!" Guilmon groaned out in reply.

As the pair continued mating, soon, the two of them started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Renamon's cum covering Guilmon's cock, while the bearer of the Hazard mark released his seed within the foxy Digimon.

After the two were finished with their climaxes, Guilmon gently removed his manhood from Renamon's pussy, before he repositioned himself, resting on his back, as Renamon rested on his chest and stared at him lovingly, before he kissed her again, which she gladly returned.

But that was not enough for Renamon as she desired more.

Renamon then rolled herself so she was on top of Guilmon, staring deeply into his yellow eyes as he stared into her beautiful blue ones, before he and she kissed again, while Renamon lowered herself on Guilmon dick, moaning out in pleasure from feeling his cock enter her womanhood.

And soon, moans and groans of pleasure emmited from the cave as the pair continued mating for hours on end.

The End.


End file.
